Casi me caso pero apareciste tú
by Anna K.Yoh A. Lover
Summary: En su despedida de soltero Yoh Asakura encuentra el amor verdadero, solo una noche bastó para saber que se había enamorado de la bailarina de ojos hermosos.
1. Chapter 1

Casi me caso… pero apareciste tú

Yoh Asakura se arreglaba para su despedida de soltero, sus amigos y su hermano Hao habían organizado la fiesta así que ya no pudo zafarse, después de todo no era nada malo.

Todo era tan divertido música, bebidas, chistes subidos de tono. Hasta que Len Tao anuncio que tenía una sorpresa para el futuro esposo de su prima. Lo llevaron a un cuarto iluminado con luces tenues le dijeron que esperara sin hacer nada que disfrutará el show.

Llevaba cinco minutos sentado, hasta que de pronto una canción sonó de fondo y tras una cortina la silueta de una mujer empezaba a bailar. Se puso nervioso ya que la bailarina movía sus caderas muy bien, era rubia con ojos realmente hermosos. La chica se le acerco y al ritmo de la música lo invitaba a que bailara con ella, dejándose llevar por esos hermosos ojos comenzó a moverse junto a la bella chica. Debía admitir que le gustaba la forma de bailar de ella. Pronto los dos estaban en una burbuja de sensualidad y pasión así que dejando que el deseo ganará se besaron como locos.

Porque Pilika le consiguió una despedida de soltero si ella tenía la tarde libre. Anna despertó con unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su desnudo cuerpo, había pasado la noche con un hombre que se iba a casar. Recordó como mientras hacía el espectáculo para el sujeto lo beso era un completo error las bailarinas exóticas jamás dejaban que el cliente las tocara y ella cruzo la línea permitida, no corrección fue mucho más allá que unas caricias, hizo el amor se acostó con un hombre que acababa de conocer. Aunque el claro no tenía la culpa ella lo sedujo.

Yoh abrió los ojos y miró que no era su departamento, sino el cuarto donde ayer vio bailar a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Maldijo a sus amigos por la sorpresa, ya que al ver a tan hermosa mujer no pudo evitar caer en la tentación y terminó haciendo el amor con ella pero donde estaba ahora acaso se fue a mitad de la noche o que? Quería pedirle disculpas por abusar de su papel de cliente. Pero por más que la esperó jamás llegó así que se marchó de aquel sitio dónde había sido un hombre infiel. Fue muy inconsciente de su parte al ceder pero nunca había sentido lo que sintió con la bailarina de ojos hermosos.

Pilika y Anna trabajaban como bailarinas exóticas ya que era algo que pocas mujeres hacen así que era fácil para ellas tenían todo a su favor: jóvenes, bellas y sobre todo libres de compromiso alguno además les encantaba lo bien que pagaban por un show privado. Aunque Pilika soñaba con encontrar el amor de su vida y así poder vivir feliz por siempre, sabía que eso no era posible ya que la mayoría de los hombres la veían como algo desechable y eso le hacía ver la realidad. Anna sin embargo no creía en el amor para ella solo era como una fantasía, un cuento de hadas y por eso no sufría casi nada.

Tamao se probaba su vestido de novia ya que sería una mujer casada en poco tiempo, amaba a su prometido como loca y sabía que el era igual no podían vivir sin estar cerca por eso decidieron casarse lo más pronto posible la vida era muy difícil para ella antes de conocer a Yoh trabajaba como sirvienta hasta que llegó a la casa Asakura donde al principio se sintió extraña, ya que la madre de Yoh no la soportaba con el tiempo ella e Yoh se enamoraron cosa que no fue del agrado de la señora Asakura y amenazó con quitarle todo a Yoh si se casaba con ella. El muchacho dejó todo por su amor. Por eso sabía que Yoh Asakura la amaba más que a nadie. Y pensado en el, no le había llamado desde ayer por la tarde cuando le comunico que sus amigos le habían hecho su despedida de soltero, tenía curiosidad como la había pasado su enamorado en dicha fiesta conociendo a Yoh seguro no pudo quedarse ahí mucho tiempo el era un poco solitario y ese tipo de eventos no eran parte de él. Alguien tocó la puerta era su futura suegra.

Hola Tamao veo que preparas tu boda con mi hijo –

Señora por favor sabe que Yoh y yo nos amamos por que no lo acepta de una vez?

Niña mi hijo no te ama solo esta contigo por lastima el puede encontrarse alguien mejor que tu y la prueba esta en que paso la noche con una mujer –

Que dice no el no haría eso es mentira-

Allá tu si no me crees pero mi hijo te puedo asegurar que no va a ser tu esposo-dicho esto salio muy sonriente

Tamao no podía dejar de sentirse insegura esa mujer la odiaba al grado de hacerle daño inventando que su novio había estado con alguien más, eso estaba llegando muy lejos Keiko Asakura tenía que aceptar que Yoh la quería y dejar esa necedad de querer separarlos con mentiras tan bajas.

Yoh manejaba rumbo a la casa de Tamao para… no tenía idea de como decirle que se había enamorado de una extraña en solo una noche. Así es Yoh se enamoro de la bailarina con la que pasó la noche. Sonaba raro pero era verdad después de terminar con Tamao buscaría a la chica de ojos hermosos y trataría de conquistar su corazón. Por otro lado sabía que iba a romper todas las ilusiones de Tamao cancelado la boda así de repente. La verdad el amaba a Tamao pero con el tiempo ese sentimiento fue perdiendo fuerza solo estaba con ella por el compromiso tan grande que significaba el matrimonio.

Anna estaba distraída pues no podía olvidar los besos y caricias de aquel hombre, se suponía que ella no era cursi pero esta vez los recuerdos eran muy intensos que eran difíciles de olvidar que iba a ser de ella si no lograba olvidar aquella noche.

Yoh llegó con Tamao ella lo recibió con un beso pero el no pudo corresponder por que hacía más difícil de lo que ya era.

Cariño tu madre vino y me dijo que no serías mi esposo porque habías pasado la noche con otra te imaginas el odio tan grande que me tiene como para inventar cosas tan horribles como esa.

Tamao escucha yo tengo que decirte que lo que dijo mi madre es cierto anoche hice el amor con otra mujer y me enamore de ella.

Simplemente no podía ser su Yoh le estaba diciendo que se había enamorado de otra y aparte se acostó con ella todo eso en una sola noche de fiesta, en una noche cambio 5 años de amor por un momento de placer. No podía ser verdad se sentía humillada por la familia Asakura fue su burla, jugaron con ella de la manera más cruel y despiadada. A gritos le dijo a Yoh que se fuera y que no quería saber más de el ni de la familia Asakura, jamás debió creer que Yoh cambiaría su estatus familiar por estar con ella.

Ahora ya libre de todo Yoh buscaría a su musa para comenzar una nueva vida a su lado, por fin estaba seguro de que había encontrado el amor verdadero.

Continuará.

Esta historia termina en el próximo capítulo donde veremos si Anna acepta a Yoh.

Sin más me despido esperando sus comentarios me voy cambio y fuera 😃😆.


	2. Casi te casas pero eres mío

Casi te casas… pero eres mío

Porque tuviste que hacerle una despedida de soltero Len, por tu culpa mi vida se arruinó-

Tamao no fue mi intención, pero lo hecho esta Yoh cancelo la boda no hay más que se pueda hacer-

Quiero conocer a la zorra que me quito a Yoh, para ver si vale la pena o no, dame la dirección de donde puedo encontrar a esa-

Para que prima ya perdiste a Yoh porque quieres rebajarte más en buscar a la chica que vas a cambiar con eso?

Tal vez me entienda o sepa que Yoh y yo nos queremos y así lo deje en paz. Entiende Len la señora Asakura ha intentado que Yoh me deje se que ella esta detrás de todo esto y no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya-

Y si es verdad que Yoh se enamoro de la chica bailarina que harás entonces lo dejaras para que sea feliz con ella?-

Ya veremos Len se que puedo hacer que Yoh recapacite y volvamos a ser solo nosotros dos veras que nos casaremos pronto-

Anna y Pilika salieron a comer mientras platicaban Anna le confesó que se acostado con un cliente y que no podía olvidar esa noche

Anna estas enamorada que bueno al fin encontraste a tu media naranja que emoción-

Pilika no digas tonterías el se va a casar y además yo fui quien provocó la situación, por eso salí de ahí lo más pronto posible no quería que me viera eso seria muy vergonzoso para mi-

Bueno yo solo decía… a propósito hoy tenemos una fiesta que animar demonos prisa o se nos hará tarde para arreglarnos-

Yoh visitaría el lugar donde Anna daba su espectáculo quería verla ya que no la había visto visto después de la despedida de soltero Cuando empezó el show todo el publico aplaudía clamando a gritos a las bailarinas estrellas de aquel bar. Quienes hicieron un baile árabe Yoh quedó mudo al ver a su musa de ojos hermosos era la mejor parecía encantar al público masculino con cada movimiento, tanto que sintió celos de los demás espectadores la canción terminó y las bellas jóvenes se retiraron. Ahora sí era el momento perfecto para ir a hablar con ella a solas.

Anna estuvimos muy bien, viste como el público nos ovacionada-

Pilika siempre es igual-

Bueno me voy a casa estoy muy cansada, vienes o te quedas?-

La señorita y yo tenemos que hablar-intervino Yoh entrando a los camerinos. Pilika al saber que ella salía sobrando se retiro. Anna no sabía como actuar se supone que el no debería estar ahí ni mucho menos ir a verla porque ese hombre la buscaba.

Oye escucha si vienes por lo de la otra noche créeme no es necesario que sientas algún tipo de responsabilidad por lo que paso entre nosotros-dijo Anna tranquilamente

Eres increíble de verdad me impresionas, no tratas de sacar provecho creí que en cuanto me vieras te lanzarías a golpearme o sacarme dinero.-

Que deseas hablar conmigo tengo que ir a casa pronto anda se breve-

Ya no me casarse-ella lo miro con cara de y yo que tengo que ver-porque me enamoré de ti, tal vez no me creas pero así fue en tan solo una noche me diste más que nadie en toda mi vida, me hiciste sentir vivo, lleno de amor, mi hermosa bailarina de ojos encantadores se que esto es muy sorpresivo para ti pero te amo en verdad. Dame la oportunidad de ser feliz a tu lado.

Anna estaba llorando era como vivir un hermoso cuento de hadas se había hecho la idea que tenia que olvidar a ese hombre… y ahora el aparecía diciendo que igual que ella se había enamorado tan rápido. Porque aunque lo negará ella se enamoró de el a primera vista por eso lo beso mientras bailaban.

Yo también te amo aunque no se tu nombre ni nada estoy segura que eres mi destino-no pudo contener las ganas de abrazarlo y volverlo a besarlo con todo el amor que había en su corazón ya nada importaba quería un futuro con el.

Yoh me llamó Yoh Asakura y tu mi bella musa como te llamas?-

Anna Kioyama tu Anna desde ahora-contestó ella feliz.

Tamao había ido a buscar a la mujer con la que su novio paso la noche y tenía toda la intención de reclamarle por intentar quitárselo pero acababa de ver como esa mujer y su amado Yoh se declaraban su amor. No tuvo valor para hacer nada de lo que tenía planeado, había perdido al único hombre que realmente quería. Recordó cuando Yoh la besaba igual que ahora besaba a esa, no corrección a ella jamás la beso con tanto amor y pasión como lo hacía con la bailarina. Eso le hizo saber su derrota. Se fue de ahí en silencio para desaparecer de la vida de Yoh para siempre, aunque su corazón no dejaría de amarlo nunca.

2 años después:

Un pequeño bebé llamaba a su madre, quien fue de inmediato para calmar su llanto lo arrullaba dulcemente.

Pilika vas a acostumbrar a mi sobrino a los mimos-decía Anna que veía a su amiga feliz como siempre soñó. Después de que Yoh se le declaró comenzaron a salir, en una de esas citas se les ocurrió invitar a sus amigos… y ahí fue donde Pilika conoció a Len Tao ambos se enamoraron rápidamente y unos meses después se casaron, ahora eran unos orgullosos padres. Anna se sentía feliz por su amiga se merecía ser muy feliz.

En cuanto a ella bueno era muy feliz con Yoh aunque todavía no se casaban se amaban como el primer día o más. Además de que la madre de Yoh estaba muy contenta con su relación. Entonces Keiko confesó porque odiaba a Tamao la muy descarada antes de ser novia de Yoh intentó hacer que Hao también se enamorara de ella. Eso nunca lo supo Yoh y por eso se enamoró de ella… la madre de los hermanos Asakura no podía permitir que Tamao engañara a su hijo y trató de separarlos.

Yoh y Anna tal vez se conocieron en un mal momento, pero a tiempo para saber que eran el uno para el otro, pero valió la pena porque ahora eran inmensamente felices.

Fin

Hola a todos por fin termine una historia corta pero completa 😆que cansado es exprimir tu cabeza para crear una historia pero al final el resultado es muy bueno creo yo. Mi Peque me anima mucho es el más hermoso 💟💟💟💟💟💟lo amo! Bueno pronto actualizare mis otras historias gracias por leer este mensaje.

Con cariño:Chica Agaporni 💛


End file.
